


Walls

by latenightreading



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreading/pseuds/latenightreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your new apartment isn't as perfect as you had imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> One of the earlier fics I wrote, again, it's short and cute I guess. Maybe I should stop writing notes on these things. I have no idea what to say XD

You just moved toL.A.for a job in a law firm. You always thought defending the rights of others would be an ideal job although in your personal life you were quite shy. The apartment you rented was cozy; at least that’s what you said. It was small but suited your needs. You weren’t sure if there were other people in the complex the place was always so quiet.

As you were unpacking your boxes you happened to see a hole in the wall. You got on your knees, bending down to look at the damage. It wasn’t very big, you could certainly fit your arm through it but it didn’t bother you. Having the hole at floor level just meant if anyone were to peek they would only get a show of some lovely shoes. There was a piece of paper in it, a bar of chocolate held it in place.

Dear neighbor,

Sorry about the hole, kicked through the wall one drunk night. Going to have it fixed, in the mean time have some chocolate.

Jeff

You smile at the note, thinking what kind of guy this Jeff was. Rummaging through your own things you write him a reply. You tell him it’s fine but you hope he isn’t hurt from the stunt. You tell him you’re new to the place and that all you can offer back is a small snow globe. Satisfied, you put the paper and your snow globe back in the hole and continue fixing your things.

The next morning you peek at the hole, your letter still there. You shrug your shoulders. Maybe he was working the night shift. You make your way to work, your boss showing you the ropes, you meet new coworkers. It’s a long day with you being dragged around asked to do menial tasks since you’re the new meat. By the time you get home you’re exhausted. Tossing your briefcase, you slip off your skirt and proceed to bed. You notice a new note in the hole in your wall.

Dear Neighbor,

Welcome to a great sh*thole. Beware of the Mrs. Marshall across the hall, if she invites you in you’re going to end up on all fours cleaning he bathroom floor. Thanks for the snow globe.

Jeff

You write your reply once again, grabbing some chocolate pudding from the fridge. You start to push it through the hole when suddenly the paper is pulled out of your hands. You scream in surprise, falling backward.

“Don’t look!” you quickly say realizing Jeff might peer through the hole to see you in glorious pink underwear.

“Sorry” his deep voice flowing into your room “I didn’t know you were there. Are you okay?”

“Yup” You pick yourself up and lean against the wall. You can almost feel him through the wall. You imagine him leaning against it just like you. His cheek pressed against the cool surface, hand right next to his face.

“Thanks for the snow globe.” You feel the vibration of the wall

“I have chocolate pudding if you want.”

“Yes please” You lean down holding the dessert out into the gap. His fingers brush yours as he takes it.

“Thanks.” he rips it open “I was famished.”

You stay silent, listening to his movements on the other side. You slide down the wall, sitting on the floor, you just felt like you shouldn’t leave yet.

“So, what do you do?” Jeff asks mouth full of pudding

You tell him about your job, how you feel like a slave right now but there’s no way you can change it. Somehow Jeff just made you feel comfortable talking about your life. Maybe it was the wall that separated the both of you or his calming voice. It could be that you were just lonely. Whatever the reason, you were being open and honest to someone you haven’t even seen.

“Sorry. I think I talked too much.” You say about to leave your spot.

“No, it felt nice.” You hear him get up as well “It’s late now and we should get some rest. But maybe we can talk again soon.”

“Definitely” You collapse into the bed a few feet away. That was not the usual way you would have talked to your neighbors. It was, as Jeff had said, nice.

From then on you started talking every chance you got. You would lean on the wall, by the hole and talk all about everything. He lived right by you but you never saw him. Even during the daytimes you would silently look at his door, hoping he would come out. He never did. The only way you interacted with Jeff was your late night conversations. You would knock on the wall and soon after you would hear his voice. Sometimes you would just let him talk all night, you could listen to him for eternity. Tonight was one of those nights. He seemed upset for a reason he would not tell you.

“Could you give me your hand?” His arm juts out from the hole. The only way he could do this is if he were lying on the floor.

“What? Why?” you stare at his open hand.

“No reason. Just. Please.” Hesitant, you place your hand in his. His hand was warm. Jeff had long slender fingers that wrapped around your hand easily. He kept his hand open as you felt the tips of his rough fingers, gently examining each segment, playfully pinching the loose skin in between each finger. You lie down on the floor, facing the wall. You finally stop fiddling with his hand and just hold it.

“I feel bad now.” He says squeezing your fingers “your hand feels so soft, you must be in pain just hold my hand.” 

“No. I think it’s nice.” He laughs

You wake up the next morning, cold, your back extremely sore, and your neck stiff. Jeff’s gone. You realize you’re about to be late for work so you hurry out of your apartment. You almost get a tongue lashing from the boss but you make up for it by working extra hard that day. During your breaks you keep looking at your hands, brushing your thumb over the tips of your fingers. You want to feel the warmth from Jeff’s hand again.

Once you get home, however, you see that the hole in the wall has been fixed. You don’t understand what’s happening though. Was it because of last night? Did he think it was too bothersome to continue your conversations? You can’t blame him you did spend a lot of late nights by that wall. He did say he was going to have it fixed. But how were you going to talk now?

Before you could panic you hear someone at the door. You open it to find a tall young man. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He smiled at you handing you some chocolate pudding.

“Jeff.” You say before inviting him in


End file.
